<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summersoldier by Caneeve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104576">Summersoldier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caneeve/pseuds/Caneeve'>Caneeve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Background Stony - Freeform, Bucky is whipped, Canon Divergence, Character Study, It’s been a year and a half, M/M, Oblivious Sam, Rivals to Lovers, Soulmates, and I’m still not over endgame, background steggy, bitte schreibt mehr Winterfalcon ich will dieses Ship nicht ganz allein über Wasser halten müssen, i love these two so much, kind of, you can’t see the color of your soulmates eyes until you meet them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caneeve/pseuds/Caneeve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„Es überkam Bucky als er auf der Couch saß, eine Chipstüte in der Hand, in nichts als einem alten Shirt und Boxershorts. Es gab bessere Momente, so viele bessere, aber wenn man es genau nahm, war der eigentlich wichtige Moment schon längst an ihm vorüber gezogen.“</p><p>Oder: Beide brauchen eine Weile um zu dem selben Schluss zu kommen, was ihren Seelenverwandten betrifft. Einer von ihnen etwas länger als der andere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summersoldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es überkam Bucky als er auf der Couch saß, eine Chipstüte in der Hand, in nichts als einem alten Shirt und Boxershorts. Der Sommerregen prasselte vor seinem Fenster auf den Asphalt und im Fernsehen lief eine der alten Kinderserien an denen Bucky so Gefallen gefunden hatte. </p><p>Es gab bessere Momente, so viele bessere, aber wenn man es genau nahm, war der eigentlich wichtige Moment schon längst an ihm vorüber gezogen. </p><p>Er hatte sich nie etwas aus dem ganzen Seelenverwandten Zeug gemacht, nicht im frühen zwanzigsten Jahrhundert und auch nicht jetzt, aber das Ganze musste er wohl noch einmal überdenken. </p><p>Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte ihm etwas gefehlt, graue Flecken in seiner Sicht, dort wo eigentlich Farbe hingehörte. </p><p>Als Steve ihn schließlich aus seinem Wintersoldier Zustand herausgeholt hatte, waren die grauen Flecken verschwunden und durch braun ersetzt worden, ein dunkles, fast schwarzes Braun, aber er hatte wichtigere Sorgen als die, seinem Seelenverwandten wahrscheinlich auf einem Serienmord begegnet zu sein, weswegen er es in die hinterste Ecke seines Gedächtnisses verbannt hatte. </p><p>Die Erinnerungen an seine Zeit als Auftragsmörder, als Waffe die nur da war um eingesetzt zu werden waren verschwommen. </p><p>Aber auf einmal erinnerte er sich an eine ganz bestimmte Situation, ein Highway, ein Auto, dunkle Haut, braune Augen, eine Farbe die er zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte. </p><p>Er sagte kein Wort zu Sam als er an diesem Tag nach Hause kam. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Als Steve beschloss sein Leben mit Peggy zu verbringen, hätte sich Bucky wahrscheinlich ohne Sam alleine gefühlt. </p><p>Er tat es auch, aber Sam machte das Ganze ein Stückchen besser, auch wenn er das ihm nie ins Gesicht sagen würde. </p><p>Bucky war nicht böse auf Steve, genauso wenig Sam, nicht weil er das Leben nachholte, dass er sich schon immer gewünscht hatte, nicht weil er es in der Gegenwart nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte. </p><p>Bucky war ihm auch nicht böse, dass er nicht einmal daran gedacht hatte ihn mitzunehmen. Bucky hätte es nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit ausgehalten, nicht mit all den Dingen der er verändern könnte. Auch hätte er Howard nicht ins Gesicht sehen können. </p><p>Er freute sich für Steve. Aber er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fühlen, als hätte Steve ihn im Stich gelassen. Und das alles nur wegen Peggy. Peggy war eine außerordentliche Frau und er konnte sehen was Steve an ihr fand. </p><p>Aber egal wie oft ihm Steve schon gesagt hatte, dass Peggy seine Seelenverwandte war, Bucky wusste besser. Steve hatte ihm einmal gezeigt, welche Farbe er nicht sehen konnte. </p><p>Peggys Augen waren zu dunkel. </p><p>Er erzählte niemandem etwas davon. Das Ganze war Steves Problem und Steves Entscheidung und er hatte da nicht mitzureden. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nachdem Steve Sam den Schild übergeben hatte, waren Sam und Bucky zusammengezogen. Natürlich nicht ohne die zugehörigen Beteuerungen, dass der einzige Grund war, dass beide knapp bei Kasse waren, in der chaotischen Welt die Thanos verursacht hatte. </p><p>Sie machten das nicht freiwillig, oder weil sie tatsächlich angefangen hatten den anderen zu mögen, redeten sie sich ein und warfen sich Beleidigungen an den Kopf. </p><p>Die Wohnung war klein aber gemütlich und gerade groß genug, dass sich Sam und Bucky nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit an die Gurgel sprangen. Man hätte meinen können der neue Captain America zu sein würde etwas Geld machen, aber nein. Die Regierung war zu geizig etwas für ihre Sicherheit zurück zu geben. </p><p>Bucky beschwerte sich nicht, die Wohnung war das erste, was sich etwas wie Zuhause anfühlte. Er war T‘Challa dankbar für alles, aber in Wakanda hatte er sich immer gefühlt, als würde er nicht dazu gehören. </p><p>Er hatte sich vorgestellt, dass sich Steve ein bisschen so gefühlt haben musste als er im 21. Jahrhundert aufwachte. Lauter verwirrende, futuristische Technik und niemanden, den er kannte. Obwohl Bucky zugeben musste, Shuri zu vermissen. Er besuchte das junge Genie ab und zu. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Langsam bekam er immer mehr das Gefühl, vielleicht ein normales Leben führen zu können. Ob das Wissen, seinen Seelenverwandten gefunden zu haben etwas gutes oder Schlechtes war, konnte er nicht sagen. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bucky begleitete Sam ab und zu auf Missionen, er konnte diesen Dummkopf schließlich nicht alleine lassen, ansonsten wurde ihm wahrscheinlich zehn Tage später sein Kopf in der Post geschickt. </p><p>Sam dachte wohl das selbe von ihm und Bucky war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Anwesenheit tatsächlich etwas half, aber immerhin würden sie dann zusammen sterben und Bucky müsste nie eine schwarz-weiße Welt ertragen. </p><p>Buckys Kopf wollte die ganze Sache mit den Seelenverwandten immer noch nicht wirklich wahrhaben, es war zu absurd. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky wurde in den Medien zu Sams Sidekick und Gott, wie er es hasste. Sam machte sich einen riesigen Spaß daraus ihn damit aufzuziehen, aber oft konnte sich auch Bucky das Lächeln nicht verkneifen. </p><p>Er sah sich nicht als Sidekick, sondern mehr als Chancenverbesserung, die Mission lebend zu überstehen und Sam tat das auch. </p><p>Sie begannen sich einzuleben, nicht nur was das Heldenbusiness anging, sondern auch das Zivilistendasein. </p><p>Sie hatten eine Liste am Kühlschrank hängen, mit einer Aufteilung der Pflichten die beide bewusst ignorierten. </p><p>Trotzdem schien das Ganze zu funktionieren, auch wenn Bucky Sam immer noch nicht verzieh, dass er jeden Morgen um fünf laufen gehen musste. Die Wände waren dünn, Sams Wecker laut und Bucky ein leichter Schläfer. </p><p>Neuerdings hatte er angefangen, Sam Gesellschaft zu leisten, denn wenn er schon einmal wach war, konnte ein wenig Produktivität nicht schaden. Er machte sich einen Spaß daraus, jedes Mal „Achtung rechts!“ zu schreien und Sam dabei anzurempeln. Steve wäre stolz auf ihn. </p><p>Sam versuchte dann ihn einzuholen, aber egal wie gut trainiert, gegen ein Superserum hatte er keine Chance. Aber er beschwerte sich auch nicht, oder bitt Bucky darum wann anders zu laufen. </p><p>„Du forderst mich heraus besser zu werden“, hatte Sam einmal gesagt und Bucky war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob es sich auf das Laufen bezogen hatte. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Das Thema Seelenverwandte war auch für Sam kein leichtes Thema und nichts, worüber sie oft sprachen. Sie hatten einmal ein Gespräch gehabt, das erste und wahrscheinlich letzte und damals hatte Bucky es noch nicht gewusst. </p><p>„Blau. Irgendwo zwischen dunkel und hell“, hatte Sam geantwortet, als Bucky vorsichtig gefragt hatte, welche Farbe er nicht hatte sehen können. </p><p>„Ich dachte für lange Zeit, mein Kinderzimmer sei grau gestrichen. Ich hab neulich meine Eltern besucht. Es ist blau.“ </p><p>Bucky hatte ihn mit geweiteten Augen angeschaut, ein Gefühl, ein Ziehen in der Brust, dass er nicht klassifizieren konnte und Sam hatte geseufzt, bevor er sich zu Bucky auf die Couch gesetzt hatte.  </p><p>„Ich weiß nicht, wer es ist. Es war während der Zeit, während Steve, Natasha und ich dich-, du weißt schon. Vielleicht war es eine Fußgängerin, mit der ich kurzen Augenkontakt hatte, während einem Kampf. Und mir ist erst später aufgefallen, dass die grauen Flecken fehlen.“ </p><p>Bucky hatte nur genickt und nichts gesagt. Ein schwieriges Thema für beide, für Bucky nun umso schwieriger. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Hey, Starbucks!“ Sam stand in der Tür, in voller Captain America Montur und schreckte Bucky aus seinen Gedanken. </p><p>Sams Haare klebten ihm vor Regen und wahrscheinlich Schweiß an der Stirn und er sah erschöpft aus, während Bucky sich einen Tag frei genommen hatte und auf dem Sofa lag, während alte Zeichentrickserien im Hintergrund liefen. </p><p>Die neue Erkenntnis ging immer noch etwas unglaubwürdig in seinem Gedächtnis. </p><p>Bucky sah dabei zu, wie Tom gerade in eine von Jerry gesetzte Mausefalle lief und schnaubte belustigt, als Toms Körper sich auf brutalste Weise zusammenfaltete, alles während er Wilson ignorierte. Nicht nur aus Prinzip, sondern auch, weil er erst seine Gedanken ordnen musste. </p><p>Sam seufzte übertrieben schwer und verließ das Wohnzimmer. </p><p>„Hey Arschloch, hast du mir wenigstens etwas warmes Wasser übrig gelassen?“, schrie er aus dem Flut. </p><p>„Ja!“, schrie Bucky zurück, obwohl er sich dem nicht einmal sicher war. Einige Minuten später stand Sam im Türrahmen, in Jogginghose und T-Shirt wieder zu kommen, um sich neben Bucky auf das Sofa fallen zu lassen. </p><p>Er hatte einen alles anderen als erfreulichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und zitterte leicht. </p><p>„...“ </p><p>„...Nein?“, stellte Bucky unnötigerweise fest und grinste breit, während ihm Sam einen Todesblick zuwarf. </p><p>„Irgendwann sitzt du vor der Tür.“ </p><p>„Das würdest du nicht machen.“</p><p>Bucky wartete auf eine sarkastische Antwort, sich schon im Kopf zurecht legen, was er sagen würde. Aber Sam blieb stumm, bis er schließlich etwas murmelte das klang wie „Lieber würde ich erfrieren“, aber Bucky hatte sich sicher verhört. </p><p>„Ich wäre definitiv Jerry“, meinte er dann nach einiger Zeit der unangenehmen Stille und Bucky drehte empört seinen Kopf zu ihm um. </p><p>„Oh nein, du bist mit deiner Intelligenz definitiv Tom.“ </p><p>Und die Stille war gebrochen. Bucky beobachtete Sam wie er sich eine Handvoll Chips in den Mund stopfte und fixierte seine Augen wieder auf den Fernseher. </p><p>War es wirklich etwas schlimmes, ihn als Seelenverwandten zu haben? Besser als jemanden den er nicht kannte. </p><p>Und besser als zu wissen, dass Sam einen Seelenverwandten hatte, der nicht Bucky war. </p><p>Oh. Fuck. </p><p>Bucky verschluckte sich an seinen Chips. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bucky hatte nie vorgehabt es ihm zu sagen. Es gab mehrere Gründe dafür. Angst vor Zurückweisung, die ganze Sache mit den Seelenverwandten war nichts rein positives. Angst, dass er vielleicht doch nicht richtig lag und das Ganze in einem Desaster enden würde. Angst, dass er richtig lag und alles in einem Desaster enden würde.</p><p>Er fand Vertrauen darin, dass Steve es auch nie getan hatte. Aber Steve hatte in der Vergangenheit gelebt mit der Frau, von der er sich wünschte, dass sie seine Seelenverwandte war und sah die Welt in Schwarz und Weiß, vielleicht sollte er seinen besten Freund nicht als Vorbild ansehen, was solche Dinge betraf. </p><p>Aber Bucky hatte Angst, etwas dass er nie zugeben würde und wünschte sich, einfach einer derjenigen sein zu können, die keine Seelenverwandten hatten. Die sich einfach in diejenigen verlieben konnten, in die sie wollten. </p><p>Aber das war eine dumme Idee, dachte er sich, denn dann hätte Sam jemanden und er nicht und Leute die sich in jemanden verliebten, der einen Seelenverwandten hatten, waren meist die glücklosesten von allen. </p><p>Seine Mutter hatte ihm oft gesagt, wie schön es doch war, dass es da draußen jemanden gab, der für ihn bestimmt war, für ihn ganz allein. Als kleines Kind war er begeistert davon gewesen, bevor ihn das Leben wie mit einem LKW getroffen hatte und er begriff, dass es so viel komplizierter war als das. </p><p>Aber es hatte ihn gefreut zu wissen, dass es jemanden außer ihn geben würde, dem Steve wichtig war. Und er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass Steve die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, als er ihm Peggy als seine Seelenverwandte vorgestellt hatte, aber es war ihm von Anfang an komisch vorgekommen, da Peggy keinen Seelenverwandten hatte. Ein Blick in ihre Augen hatte seine These bestätigt. </p><p>Er wusste nicht, ob Steve glücklich war in der Vergangenheit. Gewesen ist, Zeitreisen verwirrten ihn. </p><p>Er wusste nur, dass er nicht so enden wollte wie er. Steve hatte seinen Seelenverwandten sterben sehen, ohne es ihm je zu sagen und es zerriss Bucky immer noch jedes Mal das Herz, wenn er daran dachte. </p><p>Steve hatte seine Chance vertan und Bucky war sich sicher, dass er gerade das gleiche tat, aber er war viel zu hin und hergerissen, um eine Entscheidung zu fällen. </p><p>Die Entscheidung fällte sich schließlich selbst. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Es war einer ihrer Lauftage und Sam hatte ihn unter Protest bereits um halb fünf aus dem Bett geschmissen. Bucky hatte den Verdacht, dass es etwas mit seinen Albträumen zu tun hatte, aber er hatte das selbe Problem, also war es Sam eigentlich ganz dankbar. </p><p>Es war noch dunkel und der Geruch des nächtlichen Gewitters hing in der Luft. Obwohl es so früh war hatte es bereits über zwanzig Grad und Bucky verfluchte den Sommer wie so oft auch. </p><p>„Darum nannten sie dich Wintersoldier, mein lieber Sommersoldat“, hatte Sam einmal gescherzt und währenddessen gleich einen neuen Spitznamen erfunden, den er nach Jahreszeit anpassen konnte. </p><p>Früh morgens war fast nichts los, nur eine kleine Gruppe Touristen hatten sich auf den Stufen niedergelassen. Je früher man anfing, desto mehr konnte man sehen, dachte er sich. Obwohl viele von ihnen auch nicht sehr begeistert schienen. </p><p>Sie erkannten die beiden Läufer nicht, zu Buckys Erleichterung und er nahm das als Ausrede, um heute mal langsam neben Sam zu joggen. </p><p>Sie drehten ihre Runden stillschweigend, bis Sam schließlich eine Pause verlangte und sich schwerschnaufend auf eine Treppe setzte, nach seiner Wasserflasche greifend. </p><p>Er nahm einen großen Schluck, während Bucky ihn stehend beobachtete. Sam machte Augenkontakt und in dem Moment begann die Sonne am Horizont empor zu kriechen und tauchte alles in ein angenehmes Licht, aber leider auch in eine unangenehme Wärme. </p><p>Sam sah ihn an, als wäre er vom Blitz getroffen worden und Bucky legte verwirrt den Kopf schief. </p><p>„Ich weiß dass ich gut aussehe, Wilson, aber das ist doch kein Grund zum Sabbern“, scherzte er, doch Sam antwortete nicht. </p><p>„Alles in Ordnung?“ </p><p>Sam schien aus einer Art Trance aufzuwachen und schüttelte den Kopf, wie um einen Gedanken loszuwerden. </p><p>„Klar, mir ist nur gerade etwas eingefallen“, meinte er abwesend und setzte seine Tour fort. </p><p>Bucky sah ihm kurz verwirrt hinterher, bevor er mit einem Sprint aufholte und das Ereignis aus seinem Gedächtnis strich. </p><p>Sie schwiegen, bis sie in ihrer Wohnung ankamen. </p><p>Bucky wusste nicht, was er erwarten sollte, nach Sams komischen Benehmen, aber was folgte hatte er nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen. </p><p> </p><p>Er saß wieder einmal auf der Couch, die in letzter Zeit sein Aufenthaltsort Nummer Eins geworden war und fraß Chips in sich rein, auf die Uhrzeit wartend, in der Tom &amp; Jerry anfangen würde. Da sie heute früher laufen waren, musste er auch länger warten. Die Uhr tickte. </p><p>Sam setzte sich zu ihm, sonst war er immer schon aus dem Haus um diese Uhrzeit. </p><p>„Bucky hör zu“, begann er und Bucky versuchte leiser zu kauen. Sam seufzte und sah ihn an. </p><p>„Weißt du, wer dein Seelenverwandter ist? Du hast einmal erwähnt, du könntest früher ein bestimmtes Braun nicht sehen.“ </p><p>Bucky stockte und ein Chip blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Er hustete kurz. </p><p>Schließlich nickte er langsam, bevor er begriff, was Sam von ihm wollte. Was vorhin im Park vor sich gegangen war. </p><p>Sam wusste es. Sam Wilson war doch nicht so ahnungslos wie er immer angenommen hatte. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Sam. </p><p>„Du weißt es, oder?“, fragte er und Sam lächelte. </p><p>„Du bist doch nicht so dumm wie ich angenommen hatte, Wilson.“ </p><p>Bucky erwiderte das Lächeln. </p><p>„Okay, das ist jetzt wirklich unangenehm“, murmelte er dann. </p><p>„Du bist nie darauf gekommen, es mir zu sagen?“ </p><p>Bucky hatte Angst was jetzt kommen würde. Was würde das alles bedeuten, für ihre jetzige Situation? Er war bereit dazu gewesen, das Ganze wenn nötig für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben zu lassen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es Sam nie wichtig gewesen war, seinen Seelenverwandten zu finden, jedenfalls hatte er nie gesucht. Er konnte Sam Blick auf sich spüren. </p><p>„Ach Bucky“, murmelte er und Bucky spürte eine Hand auf der Schulter. </p><p>„Ich bin echt gestraft mit so jemandem wie dir, oder?“, versuchte Bucky die Situation aufzulockern, doch Sam schenkte ihm nur einen unlesbaren Blick, bevor er </p><p>„Ach halt die Fresse“ murmelte und dann lagen seine Lippen auf Buckys und Bucky wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>